Southern Girl
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Docemente jogada em meus braços, porque todos afinal repousam em mim, sou o deus dos sonhos e sonhava apenas com você, Ginny.


**essa fanfic é UNIVERSO ALTERNATIVO.**

* * *

**Southern Girl¹**

_You're an exception to the rule._

Você achava absurdo quando te levava até o telhado. Dizia que eu era insano e estranho. Dizia tantas coisas bobas, porque você não podia saber o que eu era, se soubesse não acreditaria de qualquer forma. E era interessante ver essa inocência brilhando nos seus olhos castanhos. E quando você mirava aquele céu azul, e era possível ver as cores refletindo em você. Tudo fazia valer a pena.  
Você literalmente caía nos meus braços e dormia tranqüilamente e então todos os seus desejos mais felizes eram reais ao meu lado, realizados pelas minhas asas mágicas. Mundos, pontes, luzes, conversas, universos. Todos os lugares que desejasse estar.

_You're a bonafide rarity._

Te encontrei enquanto aliviava pesadelos e os seus, os seus eram tão horríveis, tão triste e cheios de letras e páginas e corri para te salvar, você precisava tanto ser salva que não hesitei e te trouxe para mim. E você não compreende bem onde está, mas sorri para mim sob o céu azul e não poderia desejar mais nada além desta realidade.  
Tuas horas de sono, teus momentos onde finalmente era só minha, quando acreditava que eu era fruto da sua imaginação. Quando desejava que eu fosse algo além de um sonho louco.  
Ah, querida, era tanta coisa, eu podia ser todas as coisas e coisa nenhuma. Ginny, você era o que me faltava todo esse tempo.

_You're all I ever wanted._

Quando o sol se punha, quando seus olhos fechavam, quando você queria dormir docemente.  
Docemente jogada em meus braços, porque todos afinal repousam em mim, sou o deus dos sonhos e sonhava apenas com você, Ginny. E nas minhas asas pedia-me para voar até o céu, até que avistasse apenas o azul, queria te mostrar cada tom das nuvens, cada com do céu em seus momentos. Tonalidades infinitas em azul.  
Deitávamos no telhado. O velho telhado da tua casa que habitava em sua mente cada vez que fechava os olhos. Aquela coisa sobre a família nunca abandonar talvez.  
Te mostrei todos os campos do paraíso. Todas as belezas e coisas bonitas de se ouvir. Queria dedicar meus sonhos mais bonitos à você, que me fascinava tanto, que me deixava perdido, que me fazia imaginar e sonhar. Talvez algum dia eu pudesse descobrir porque te queria tanto.  
Ah, mas sabia que queria.

_Southern girl_

Descreveu um arco no céu e mergulhou na luz que era meu amor. Te levei tão longe de casa, te levei até a Lua. Te apresentei cada estrela e cada uma era alguém e reconheceu isso. Te ensinei a chamá-los pelos nomes que tinham e a ver como realmente eram, como haviam sido. E da Lua desenhamos novas formas para as estrelas, porque você gostava de reorganizá-las.  
Deixava que você deslizasse seus dedos pelo meu rosto e perguntasse de onde havia saído quando algumas vezes quase se perdia na infinidade dos sonhos que podiam ser vistos nos meus olhos de céu nublado. Eu beijava seus lábios vermelhos e sua imaginação tornava tudo azul de acordo com a felicidade. E até mesmo eu estava preso àquele sonho. Me prendi em você tão firmemente.  
E da Lua você sorria e comparava meus olhos com o brilho prateado que criara ao nosso redor. Criava barcos que navegavam ao nosso redor através do espaço.

_Could you want me?_

E quando ficava cansada, se deitava em meus braços pela segunda vez, porque agora iria me deixar pelo mundo mortal e nem mesmo sabia. Agora voltaria para o humano de olhos verdes e deixaria aquele tom de azul que se espalhava no céu cada vez que sorria.  
Mas me amava, disso eu sabia. Essa parte não era um sonho. Eu conheço todos os sonhos.

* * *

**NA. ¹música do Incubus**

pra quem desconhece ou sei lá, a fic é baseada em mitologia grega e Draco é tipo, Morpheus, deus dos sonhos, filho do deus do sono.

e aquela coisa da expressão "cair nos braços de Morpheus" blá blá blá...

espero que gostem.

e me deixem rewiew dizendo que eu não tenho senso se não gostarem.

beeeijo.


End file.
